henry's memories
by merg1998
Summary: henry never lost his memories, and now he has his eye on a certain guy. the world finds out about storybrooke. NOTE: felix isn't evil in this fanfiction, he never even was a lost boy. story features OOC characters ON HIATUS! out of ideas, but not abandoned
1. back

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time, ABC does**

**OK, so I decided to write a ONCE UPON A TIME fan fiction, tell me ideas you think are good, and I'll consider them**

**BTW, I suck at writing fan-fiction, so bare with me**

**Henry's looks: jet black shoulder length hair, and all in all emo look, but that's as em as he gets, unless you want more**

_Henry's pov_

I walked through the streets of Boston as I always do in the mornings, I was remembering storybrooke, I somehow retained my memories when the curse was broken, i pondered every possible explanation, and found nothing, i even tried looking in the spell-book i made, but it was erased when the curse was removed from this land, and so i just decided to let it be, like I always do

I walked back to the apartment, and when I walked into the door, I saw my mom cooking breakfast, "hi kiddo, how was the walk? You go to Angela's?" Emma said, Angela was my girlfriend, but she was just a cover up, I'm secretly gay, and know one knows, not even Emma

"no mom, I didn't" she was about to talk when someone knocked on the door, "i got it" then I ran to the door and opened it, there stood captain hook, "hook?" I said, and his eyes got wide

"you remember me Henry, how?" he said as I came out of the apartment and closed the door.

"i don't really know, I never lost my memories, why are you here?" I said, I was so glad to see him, I missed the fairytale folk, they were family, but then I remembered, he cant be here without his ship, "how did you get here?"

"storybrooke is back, we don't know how or why, but I wasn't under the curses affects, I rode my ship here, we need Emma back" he said, so that was that pulling sensation I felt a week ago

_flashback_

_I stood in the kitchen cooking food for my mom, just cause I can, when I got really lightheaded, like something was pulling on me and my memories, I fell down and closed my eyes, I was to weak to move_

"_HENRY!" yelled Emma, and I felt her pick me up and move me to the couch, and covering me with a blanket, she went to get me some water, I drank it down carefully, since all I could move was my head slightly, I felt as if I was dead, yet alive, then I went to sleep,not even realizing I whispered "storybrooke"_

_flashback end_

"you want to come in?" I said, and he nodded giving me a potion I recognize as a memory potion, an I knew what to do, I introduced him as a parent of a friend

"Henry could you make me some coffee?" said Emma, and I nodded, and I poured her a cup, and when I was sure she wasn't looking, I poured in the memory potion and added enough creamer to fix the color, and handed it to her

"thanks Henry" she said as she drank the coffee, then she dropped the cup and clutched her head, and I knew it worked

"mom" I said, and sh looked at hook, and screamed, and ran to her room, I sighed and got up and ran after her, I knew she was mad

"Henry, do you know who that man is?" she said,and I sighed, here I go

"yes, when storybrooke was removed from this land, I, somehow, never lost my memories, he is hook, and you have a crush on him: I said, the she had a look of shock on my face

"how, Regina said our memories were suppose to go away, how on earth did you retain your memories?" said Emma

"i have no idea, but we HAVE to go back to storybrooke, that's why I fainted a week ago, it's back" I said, then she said that she would go, and fainted

we left the next day, after I stopped by Angela's and broke up with her, and then we were off, hook told me about some of his time back in the enchanted forest, and I knew h was keeping something, but thought nothing of it. Then as we crossed the town line, I fainted again, right into hook's lap

_Regina's pov_

I was in granny's missing Henry, when I saw Emma's car barreling towards the front of the clock tower, then right as I left granny's, the whole town heard a loud _crash_ and I saw Henry in the font seat out cold, and I ran for the clock tower, with Mary Margret nearby running towards the car to, I used magic to remove the car, and Mary Margret used her little magic I had taught her to keep the clock tower from falling onto the car, I used magic to remove the right side of the car and removed Henry

"what the hell happened here hook?" I said as I saw Mary Margret remove Emma from the back seat, I was crying and trying to get Henry up

"Henry managed to retain his memories while we were gone, and Emma has been out for days, Henry passed out right as I crossed the town line, and lost control of the car soon after" hook said, I was shocked that Henry still had his memories, and I knew Emma had her memories, and all this time, I held Henry's frail body, while stroking his jet black hair, I liked his new look, but didn't care as cam over to me and checked on Henry, while he knew I wouldn't let go, I let one arm move, so he could check his heart

"he will be OK, I heard everything, his mind retaining his memories has caused this, and every time he crosses the town line, this will happen, he will be his old self again tomorrow" said wale, and I let David and Mary Margret com over and help me take him to a room in granny's

I slept next to his bed, not leaving him all night


	2. love finding and the spell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME, ABC does**

_regina's pov_

I put a spell on henry so that when he wok up, I would know, I left his room and went to emma's car, it was moved to the front of granny's last night by david, I went into the car and looked around, and found a book with the words 'spellbook' on it, then I opened it and found it writing itself back, 'it must be because it's back in storybrooke, henry must have made it' I always new he was smart, I read the book, and found a new spell, written by henry

_retreaval spell_

_needed to cast: one hair from every fairytale character_

_dark fairy wand_

_the truest believer_

_when cast, it brings anything you want from any land, even the land without magic when it's untouchable, it can even bring a castle_

I knew what I had to do with this, I would have to bring my castle here, but when I started thinking about it, I saw another spell

_magic placment spell_

_needed to cast: pure heart_

_dark heart_

_truest believer heart_

_cast the same way as magic is brought to storybrooke,but the 3 hearts are placed in a triangle around the edge of the well, and it allows magic to be placed in the rest of the land, but the price is that the rest of the land will find out about storybrooke_

I was about to go to , when I felt henry woke up, I went straight to him

_henry's pov_

I woke up and felt my head pounding, 'what happened' I thought, then I remembered, im back in storybrooke, my eyes flew open, and I saw I was in granny's inn, and then I sawe regina appear

"hi mom" I tried to get up, but could barely sit up, regina rushed to me

"calm down henry, said you will be weak for a while, but im glad your back" said regina, smiling, "i saw the 2 spells you wrote, do you mind if I go to to see if they work?"

"yes, and I want you to cast them, I wrote them for that exact reason, I want you to combine 'the land without magic' and 'the enchanted forest'" I said, then her eyes grew, and I had to pull out the big guns, "please" I said, pouting and quivvering my lip

regina sighed, "i will" then she kissed me and left to go to gold

I got up slowly and headed to the diner, I saw my mom there, 'she must be happy to be back' I thought I headed over to them, but got lightheaded again, granny caught me, "slow down kid, dont want you hurt your first day back" said granny, then I knew

I was home

_regina's pov_

I walked into gold's shop and stpooed in front of him, showing him the spells henry wrote, "will they work?" I said, mr' gold's eyes grew wide

"yes, I cant believe henry wrote these, but the cost on the second one is a little off, our town will also appear on every map and globe in this land, and I like the first spell" said gold

"henry wants me to combine our 2 lands" I said, and gold nodded, taking the book into the back

_felix's pov_

I was sitting in granny's when I eyed henry, when he looked at me, he didnt look away, I felt as if I was floating on air, everyone knew i was belle's son, my father died at birth, and I never was in storybrooke until this 2nd curse, I stood up and went to my house

_gold's pov_

I was at the well with henry, regina, and mary margret, who all agreed to cast this spell, its been weeks since henry and emma returned, we placed the hearts in there spots, and I dropped in the vial, and the purple haze started to pour out of the well, soon it crossed the town line and into the land without magic

_president james hall's pov_

I was in the oval office when general austin came running in, "whats up?" I said

"its this" then he handed me a map and a computer showing the world from the sattelites in space, I noticd on the map it said 'storybrooke'

"what then hell is this?" I said, with fear in my eyes

"its a purple haze, w tried everything to stop it, its engulfing the world, the rest of the world is preparing for the worst" said austin, then the cloud broke into my office and engulfed both of us


	3. after

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME, ABC does**

**ok, so if the last chapter was to much, I will make 2 stories telling about henry and his love, and the spell seperate, with enough reviews that is**

in storybrook, what they didnt know was what happened to the earth getting magic, the hidden consequence was that magic would be sensivive for a while

_president's pov_

as the purple haze went away, I looked straight at the general and I knew that the haze would be a problem, what was it?

"send troops straight to storybrooke, I want to know what is happening and I think they know, and call the leaders of EVERY COUNTRY in the world, they will want to know whats happening" I said, the general nodded and walked out, I got so mad that I punched my desk right as the general turned around to say something, and the presidential seal blew up

" what..the...heck?" said general austin, I didnt know what to say, I just waved him out, and he complied

_yomo's pov _

_country and city: tokyo japan_

I walked out as the haze went away, I saw weird stuff happening all over the place, and as I touched my doorframe, it caught on firem I freaked out and put my hands towards it, and froze the fire, I past out soon after

_justin's pov_

_country and city: sydney asutralia_

I walk down the streets of sydney as it was in riuns, apparently weird sturff was happening, and was mad that my mom died because the haze broke a wall, so I punched the street, then I saw a steel bridge and sydney orchestra house destroyed, I ran away after that

_presidents pov_

_place of gathering of the country's: house of legislature room_ **note: the leaders names will feature there countries names**

"as you all have noticed, a purple haze has washed over the planet, I have troops heading to a town called 'storybrooke' which has appeared on evry map and globe in thew world, I think they have something to so with it" I said, the france stood

"i am the pairis prime minister, the france leader is dead, the haze broke a part of the walkway on top of the eiffiel tower to fall off, he was on it, do you have any clue on what the haze was?" said france, I has a moment of silence for the lost leader of france, the I spoke

"no, but I think it involves 'magic', I was mad because the haze broke into the oval office, litterally, and I punched my desk, and the presidential seal blew up, and trpioops confirmed there no reason for it to have blown up" I said, then everyone gasped, the I got a call from the general, and put int on speakerphone

" i'm at storybrooke, talking with the mayor, you will want to be here, she said magic does exist, but it's preventing the people in this town from leavintg it without the loosing there memories" said the general, I hung up and adressed the room

"we are going to storybrooke guys" I said, and left the room

_flash to storybrooke town hall, regina's pov_

"first I would like to welcome you all here, second I have to tell you guys something, everyone here is a storybook character, i'm the evil queen from 'snow white' though i'm no longer evil, I put magic in this world myself along with menry, my son, snow white and rumplestilkskin, and i'm sory for any damage caused, I can't control that" I said, then the room was fille dwith gasps all around then the president of the U.S. stood up

"i believe you, and you are forgiven, now how are you here?" he said, then I spoke again

" I cast a dark curse by giving up the thing I love must, but eventally sent us fromm here, the land without magic now the modern land, back to where we liv, the enchanted forest, but we have no clue hpw we got here, just that my evil sister zelena, the wicked witch of the west, enacted the curse, only true loves kiss can break it, any questions?" I said and sat in the stage

"no, but i would like to see the dark one, I heard rumplestilkskin called that along with , and I want to meet the whole town" said the president

"i will call a town meeting, and we will go see mr. gold now" I said and walked out with the president who I figured out was called james


End file.
